Jade Jiles
How It All Started Jade Jiles was born in Chicago, Illinois exactly twenty five years ago. A keen wrestling fan from a very young age - Jade made sure she tuned into World Wrestling Entertainment - or WWF as it was known back in the day - with her father Matthew Jiles. At the age of eleven, tragedy struck the Jiles family when both Jade's mother and father were shot dead, just a few days before her twelfth birthday. To this day, their killer was never caught, needless to say though, the budding Queen Feline was devastated by the news. In a strange way - the death of her mother and father gave her a harsh boot up the ass, all in the name of reality. She had been cushioned with the typical 'Silver Spoon' lifestyle all her life, so when a blow such as this arrived - Jade honestly didn't know how to cope. She immediately moved in to a close friend of hers and for four years Jade adopted some rather bad habits. The family of which her friend was surrounded by were extremely well known to the F.B.I, being that the father was a rather notorious drug dealer in the Chicago area, whom was in and out of jail pretty much all of the time. It was rumoured that the mother of Jade's friend was a prostitute, as her husband was extremely controlling and wouldn't allow her to find a regular job. There was no real evidence to this accusation in Jade's mind - but the facts were all outstanding. Teenage Years Jade's friend was more than aware that her family was pretty messed up, but when both girls turned sixteen, drugs came in to play when Jade and Alexa (Jiles' friend) found a bag of cocaine and an ounce of weed in Alexa's father's room. After taking both substances to school with them the very morning of which they found them - it wasn't long before both Jade and Alexa grouped a bunch of their closest friends together in one of the class rooms for a poorly monitored detention session. This was when they broke out the goods and proceeded to get high, naturally smoking the gear by the window in the hopes of masking the strong odour. Unfortunately all eight individuals were caught red handed and kicked out of the school for good. With so much time on her hands, Jade became a prostitute in the hopes of making some dollar on her own terms, thus funding her fast rising drug habit. It wasn't long before her pimp screwed her over by lashing out at her in a coke induced rage - thus punching her in the side of the face. This was certainly not acceptable in Jade's books as she had made him a hell of a lot of money. So like any luscious independent vixen would do - she killed him at a train station, throwing his carcass onto the tracks to conceal any evidence of which may have initially been linked to her. Online Championship Wrestling Online Championship Wrestling is not and has never been an establishment of which The Queen Feline holds in high regards – especially in relation to her well documented hostility with a number of the past managers and members (Justin Klein, Mike Mazzarone, Shawn Clarke, Rain Storms, Tara Wilson etc.) Jade originally joined OCW back in 2005, seeking a wrestling company that was on the rise – and in all honesty; Online Championship Wrestling seemed like a very promising place for her. However prior engagements called her to another establishment – BUD; therefore Jiles had no choice but to vacate OCW without debuting. In 2006, Jade Jiles made her official debut in OCW, after being extracted by Justin Klein from Jim Best’s X2WA. It was clear that the OCW manager wanted X2WA’s top ‘Hellcat’ on his roster. Upon her arrival, The Queen Feline made no qualms about setting her sights on Maria Romano’s Women’s Championship. It wasn’t long before the newly crowned Champion was placed in a Battle Royal against Jade Jiles, Faith, Tara Wilson, Katya Rose and Big Bertha to name but a few. Days before the match took place – both Jade Jiles and her most famous allie Faith, had some rather harsh and disgusting words for Tara Wilson; thus sending out threat after threat to the blonde vixen. However, Tara was just able to win the Battle Royal – thus eliminating the final competitor Faith, to go on and claim the Championship for herself. Jade Jiles just couldn’t let this settle, and after throwing out a few more insults in Tara’s directions – Jade went on to target another enemy of hers – Rain Storms. Rain and Jade Jiles had always had bad blood against each other after a rather heated rivalry in WWoW. However, Justin Klein set them up in a match which Jade Jiles went on to win. It was actually after this win that The Queen Feline quit the company for the second time. Although Jade was pretty disgusted with the ways of which OCW was run, she made a few friends in the company that she wouldn’t have initially met if it hadn’t been for Justin Klein’s company. Rot, Steve Kella and Jonni Valentine to name but a few. The Queen Feline had always had a problem with the ways that both Shawn Clarke and Justin ‘2 Fine’ Klein managed their company. With their painfully transparent fixes in both the company’s matches and Slammy Awards – Jiles knew this wasn’t a company that she wanted to be a part of any longer. Combat Pro Wrestling CPW has got to be one of Jade Jiles’ favourite establishments since her wrestling career began in 2001. The Queen Feline initially signed herself to the company after ending her longstanding rivalry with Tara Wilson. Upon entering CPW – Jiles noticed that an array of her enemies were already contracted to the roster; Sean Hunter, Ashley Marie and Kristilin Flint to name but a few. The Queen Feline quickly aligned herself with Steve Kella, whom had already made a name for himself in the company with wins over Marcus Thorn, Sean Hunter, Jack Parker and Alonzo Harris. The top of Steve Kella’s list was Sean Hunter, a man of which Jade Jiles had a strong hatred for – being that she used to date him in 2005 – and after Jiles ended the relationship; things quickly turned bitter between them. After defeating Matthew Crosslin on Vendetta – Jade heard of the GM’s plans for the last CPW show. On the final show of CPW – Steve Kella was set to face Sean Hunter in a Cage Match, naturally Jade Jiles requested to stand in Kella’s corner – thus intervening in any way possible. It wasn’t until the end of the match when Steve picked up the victory against Hunter, that Kella’s and Jiles’ master plan unfolded when Ryan Payne ran down to the ring and found himself involved in a three on one onslaught against Sean Hunter. After the bloody attack had finished, Steve Kella, Jade Jiles and Ryan Payne raised one another’s arms – thus indicating that an alliance had been formed – also alongside Ryan Payne’s girlfriend Tara Wilson. A shocking move to say the least, in relation to the history of which Jade Jiles and Tara Wilson had been involved in prior to the alliance. Professional Wrestling Inc Naturally continuing her alliance with Ryan Payne, Steve Kella and Tara Wilson; Jade Jiles was quick to sign herself up with CPW’s sister federation – pWi. A move of which most of the previous CPW wrestler’s followed suit with. Jade Jiles also asked her friend Faith to join the company, which The Faith Attraction duly complied with. Faith, Steve Kella and Jade Jiles seemed to divert their attention to a three-person faction which contained athletes including Sean Hunter, Alonzo Harris and Big Daddy. Initially – Jade only really had an outstanding issue with Sean Hunter, although Alonzo Harris made it personal for Jade Jiles when he turned his back on her allie Steve Kella in a tag team match, thus aligning himself with Hunter and Big Daddy – to establish their stable. Faith, Jade Jiles and Steve Kella would go on to face Sean Hunter, Big Daddy and Alonzo Harris at the Ground Zero pay per view, and this match would eventually be named the ‘Match of the Year 2007’. After the match was over, Jiles didn’t feel the rivalry was over, and with her new found friend Eden D’Amico – the pair would go on to battle Big Daddy and his notorious tag team partner; Shawn Williams. Jiles and D’Amico dominated the match as there was certainly a lot of retribution at stake for The Queen Feline, baring in mind all the heated words that had been exchanged before the match had even started. Soon after the match – Eden took her leave from the company and Jiles diverted her attention to Kristilin Flint. Kris and Jade have hated each other fiercely since 2004 back in the NWA days where the nWs and The Aftermath divided them. Tara Wilson’s lingerie show was the stage of which the pair would come face to face after all those years – and they seemed intent on outdoing one another as they modelled Tara’s range of lingerie. Unfortunately, due to other work commitments involving Versace – The Queen Feline’s reliability with pWi was highly questionable – and when she did decide to make an appearance – it would generally be to start up some trouble. One of Jade’s most notorious promo’s would be when The Queen Feline verbally slaughtered each and every member of the OCW federation. Notorious Jade Jiles Moments *Verbally raping and humiliating each and every member of OCW - thus causing Justin Klein to lodge a teary-eyed complaint to the MSN Authorities. *Forcing Taylor Lynn's head into dog shit, thus making her go into hiding for a few years out of fear. *Sleeping with Mace, Dillon Durst, Kevin Sane, Sean Hunter, Drew Stevenson, Jamie Peirce, Wifebeater, Jade Brook, Christina 'Jade' Gellar, Jason Cage, Sean Black, Christian Cage, Liam Gallagher, Steve Kella and Romeo to name but a few. *Marrying Sparrow on a boozed up weekend in Vegas. *The Other Woman showdown, involving Rebecca Rancid and her husband Sparrow - where both Jiles and Sparrow would cheat on one another. Jade Jiles with Kevin Sane and Sparrow with Rebecca Rancid. *Burning Taylor Lynn with blazed up Vodka, putting the fire out with a chair, forcing Taylor into a bag and drowning her after throwing poor Taylor off a bridge. *Throwing Kristilin Flint of the Scaffolding in NWA's first ever Scaffolding Match. *Low blowing Mace and ending their relationship - thus leaving the nWs. *Calling Sarah Michelle Gellar into BUD to force her stake into Midnight during their match at Hangover. Mandy Manson would later involve herself in the bout and align herself with The Queen Feline. *Ending Faith's winning streak after pinning her in P:WI and causing her enemy at the time to face her first loss. *Having herself removed and banned from the Oprah Winfrey Show after indulging in a foul-mouthed verbal onslaught against her ex-boyfriend Sean Hunter. *Issuing challenge after challenge to Shawn Clarke, only for him to run from them - using the excuse 'I don't face girls'. *Aligning herself with Chris Maverick and becoming DWE's Hired Gun. *Coming out of retirement to humiliate Taylor Lynn and Shawn Clarke beyond belief - even putting her differences aside with Rebecca Rancid so The Pyro Princess could also lash into the dyslexic brunette via a heart-felt letter of verbal assault. *Humiliating Chris Walker time after time with ultimate ease, and encouraging each and every allie of hers to follow suit... which they did. *Forming Teh XTC with Jamie Pierce, Steve Kella and Kidd King, only to lose Kidd King after Cross put the guy in a wheel chair. *Overcoming the odds and defeating Death Dealer and his partner, thus picking up the P:WI Tag Team Championships with Jade Brook. *Throwing Sean Black's Calvin Klein's back at him after she discovered shit stains and piss patches on them. *Burning Britney Spears in a match promo against Rain Storms. *Slaughtering Jason Cage's wife Kayla via smashing her head through a car window and slitting her throat with a large shard of glass. *Breaking into Maria Romano's mansion with Jonni Valentine and slaughtering her housekeeper. Notorious Enemies *Sean Hunter *Kill Switch *Mace *Omen *Cross *Big Daddy *Keisha Williams *Kristilin Flint *Ashley Marie *Rebecca Rancid *Justin Klein *Mike Mazzarone *Louise Houghton *Death Dealer *Taylor Lynn *Sasha Riley *Rain Storms *Midnight *Braedon Othello Adelle *Shawn Williams *Ryan Payne *Foxy Roxy *Shawn Clarke *Kayla Cage *Tara Wilson *Talia Rios *Ellie Ryder *Katya Rose *Jayden Gabriel Notorious Allies *Faith *Jamie Peirce *Jonni Valentine *Kidd King *Drew Stevenson *Kevin Sane *Dillon Durst *Rot *Christian Cage *Jade Brook *Michelle HardKore *Steve Kella *Courtney Helmsley-Michaels *Georgia James *Jason Cage *Mandy Manson *Nicola Jyentaz *Sparrow *Chis Maverick *Mace (2004) *Jade Jericho *Romeo *Sasco Studmen